1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image evaluation devices and image evaluation programs.
2. Related Art
The quality of images output from an image output device such as a display device and a printer is evaluated.
There is a known unevenness inspection method for inspecting the presence of unevenness in a panel material. The method includes acquiring a plurality of primary images by imaging the panel material under inspection under a plurality of conditions; creating a plurality of secondary images by processing the plurality of primary images to enhance the variation in the images; creating a composite image by combining the plurality of secondary images with a prescribed weighting; and determining the presence of unevenness using the composite image (see, for example, JP-A-2008-64629).
An existing image quality evaluation according to subjectivity (i.e., sensory evaluation) may not provide a consistent result due to personal differences between inspectors conducting the evaluation. On the other hand, in an objective evaluation using an inspection device, although evaluation accuracy is consistent at a certain level, human visual perception is not sufficiently taken into consideration; therefore, the result of the objective evaluation sometimes greatly differs from the result of the sensory evaluation. In addition, since a human's sense of sight is affected by various elements such as the environment and the material of an object under evaluation, the influence of each of those elements needs to be considered for accurate evaluation.